User talk:BioShockArchives.com
Talk Not sure what anyone would want to say, but drop me a line here if you want. BioShockArchives.com 22:15, October 11, 2010 (UTC) For two months, I missed your site. I loved your site, and I'm glad it's back as www.bioshockarchives.com. I hope to see more to come. Evans0305 06:28, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello Oh, I didn't know BioShock Archives was actually your website. I must admit that it is a huge source for images from the BioShock games. Keep up the good work. ^^ Just one thing, maybe you should edit some of the posters in the Museum section because they seemed to be deformed, like this one. :Ok, thanks for your explanation. --Pauolo 17:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Blog help? If you need a blog page to be deleted, you can leave a message on a talk page of one of the administrators to request it. Do you want me to delete this blog post? You can find some information about wiki blogs here: ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:32, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: WAV to OGG I have a converter, as well. I uploaded a quote of Eleanor for her page, linked in the quotes section. I just feel it too time consuming and such to upload ALL files and place them in EVERY page. If you want, you can do that. But the other day, I edited EVERY audio diary page because we changed the template so... I don't feel like editing many audio diary pages again... ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 20:44, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for your converter but... I can't install it. When I click on it some window opens briefly then closes by itself. Can you post me another link or tell me where to find it, please? --Pauolo 18:38, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question about Bouncer render I did the render of the Big Daddy Suit from Multiplayer. If it's like the Bouncer, the material should have its own designated location. The color isn't there be default, the game seems to add it. Why exactly do you need it? ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 05:28, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :If you are talking about this one: File:Bouncer Rendered Model.png I'm pretty sure it came from the BioShock: Breaking the Mold artbook. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::That one came from this article: http://www.gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2010/01/25/feature-bioshock-2-splicer-evolution.aspx ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:46, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't find them hard to work with. I don't model, but I code... I guess that helped somehow. Maybe in my understanding, although I'm terrible at explaining to others. Sad we can't get the animations. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 07:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah, that's hard to avoid. I have barely been able to test the models ingame, since they are useless without animations. The programs lighting and settings is likely the problem... All I can suggest is a different modeling program. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 03:32, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Name change Just wanted you to know it is possible for you to change the name of your account here on Wikia, if you want to. See . ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 04:23, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Proposal Hello Relight. First of all I'd like to thank you for you website, it's such a good source for materials on BioShock, especially the signs and posters. Then, as I see you've got good screenshots of some levels, so I'd like to ask you if you can illustrate some of our locations' article whit pictures and others. Some pages like the locations for BioShock 2 are only illustrated with signs and it doesn't look nice without some screenshots, especially the multiplayer levels. So, if you have some time, please think of it, thanks. --Pauolo 20:13, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, I understand that you're busy. For the email notification, frankly I don't know. You should ask Gardimuer or MegaScience about that, they know more the wiki than me. :Also, there's another thing I would like to ask you: have you found in BioShock 2's programs the file for subtitles and transcript of audio diaries? In fact, I'm looking (if there still exist) for the transcripts of three audio diaries that had they audio files completely removed from the English version of the game, but still exist in the French version and, unfortunately, only in French. Their contents are explained in Gardimer's talk page, if you want to take a look. Anyhow, if you find something, just let me know. --Pauolo 20:54, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::You can choose to get email notifications of when an edit is made to pages you are "following" (sort of like following forum threads) or only when your user talk page is changed. Just visit and scroll down to the "Email options" section in the "User profile" tab and adjust the settings there. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:57, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks! Somehow I neglected to confirm my email address, which meant all email notifications were not going through. I fixed that :) BioShockArchives.com 05:34, April 22, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Glad to know it was you that wrote about it. I knew at least somebody was going to upload them here, but they always forget to add the source site. It's even more annoying that of all the people who upload images, I'm usually the one that gets those reminders about not writting the sources, or asking where I get them. You have a lot of great images, and I'm glad to see that Minerva's Den is getting more visual progress because of your site. I hope you continue with more "Behind the Scenes" content, along with more ghosting screenshots of environments and characters.Evans0305 20:27, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yo Relight, if you wanted to have a link to your website on every documents that come from it, you should asked me earlier. It can be long, but I have already done something similar with every audio files I have uploaded so far, and so avoided some conflicts with rapturearchives.org. Also, I don't know if you have ever seen it (and I don't know how many users had heard of it) but we've got here a page for all the external links. If you want to take a look : BioShock Wiki:Links :--Pauolo 21:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC)